Motor vehicles include an energy absorber at the front and rear bumper for purposes of crash energy absorption. Additionally, motor vehicles utilize an upper fascia support in the form of brackets, flanges or braces to support and align attached parts such as head/tail lamps, hood/tailgate/trunk lid bumper pads, etc. with the sheet metal body and frame of the vehicle. The energy absorbers and the upper fascia support members are separate components, requiring separate manufacturing, shipping, material handling, and motor vehicle installation.
Motor vehicle manufacturers have long been faced with the challenge of achieving ever tighter fits between components and attached parts, while ever controlling costs and increasing production efficiency. In this regard, it would be very beneficial if somehow the upper fascia support could provide attachment locations for various attached parts so that they would be precisely located relative to the motor vehicle. Further in this regard, it would also be very beneficial if the energy absorber and the upper fascia support could be integrated, provided the problem of load induced deformations, due to, for example, those arising out of impact or thermal origins, could somehow be overcome.